Guardian
by ellewomack
Summary: Santanna Lopez is different then anyone else she knows. She had her popular crowd that no one messed with. Santanna didnt know she would feel these feelings for a loser, much less a girl. But when Santanna falls for the girl who saves her, who knows where things go?
1. Chapter 1

"Santanna can you hear me?" asked what Santanna could only think was a doctor. She knew she was in a hospital because she could hear, what she knew was, her heart monitor. "Santanna I'm Doctor Pillsbury, can you hear me?"

"What happened, who's Santanna?" asked Santanna.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Your name is Santanna according to your license, do you know what year we live in or where you are?" asked Doctor Pillsbury. "Santanna can you open your eyes?" It was then that Santanna noticed her eyes were still closed. "Awh there we go. Oh! Wow, you have beautiful eyes." Santanna knew the doctor would say something about them, everyone does. She knew everyone looked at her differently, everyone said something about her eyes because of their color, she had the most beautiful purple amethyst eyes, she got them from her mother.

"My name is Santanna? Um. I think were in the year 2013, sense i feel about seventeen which made me born in 1995 give or take. Yes, that makes sense. Seeing is how I'm hooked up to a heart monitor, I'm guessing I'm in a hospital, in what city? I have no clue." Santanna was trying to be helpful.

"Now Santanna we couldn't get ahold of anyone, you don't seem to have any contacts. Do you know why that is?"

"I don't have anyone. My mom died while giving birth to me, my dad left her before I was born. My aunt took me in when i was able to come home from the hospital, she died when i was twelve from cancer. I soon got a job and then worked and lived in her house by myself."

"Wow, how have you survived so long with the world on your shoulders? That has to be hard,i know if my daughter was in your shoes she wouldn't last very long." laughed Doctor Pillsbury, she seemed like the type of person who would laugh at her own jokes. "So,Santanna do you remember anything that happened before you ended up here?"

"I don't remember much, just a bright light..." Was all Santanna said before she was knocked out by the pain that had just hit her.

"Santanna! Santanna! Can you hear me? Santanna open your eyes!" Doctor Pillsbury was yelling, she even had a flash light trying to get her pupils to respond but Santanna was fading in to her dream faster and faster.

"Hey Santanna! You came back!" Santanna knew the voice she was hearing was familiar but could not place it too who is belong too. "Santanna do you not remember me?" the voice sounded seriously hurt.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Santanna was bewildered.

"I would hope so, I was the one who saved you. If it wasn't for me you would still be in the 'Everglade.' I would hope you remember me, I'm a pretty big deal involved in your life right now."

"I'm sorry, i have no clue what you are talking about... Who are you? Better question, where are you?"

"I am your Guardian, Blaine, I watch over you. Well, I'm supposed to but i kind of lost track of you last night which is why you were sent here. As for where I am, if I showed you what i looked like you would probably pee yourself."

"Will you at least tell me what you look like sense you wont let me see you?" Santanna was really interested in this strange person.

"I-" was all Blaine could say before he fazed completely away from Santanna, "Whats going on?" Santanna wondered, "I don't like this!"

"Oh! Good, your awake. I'll go get the doctor." A very wide eyed brunette with rosy cheeks said as she slowly finished messing with Santanna's i.v and walked out of the door.

"Um. Thank you?" Santanna was so confused she didn't understand what was going on, she barely even noticed the man stand in the corner of her hospital room. "Um. Who are you?" Santanna asked the stranger.

"I'm Brittany, I was the one who brought you here, don't be mad but i have to say you were my girlfriend so that they would let me see you."

"So, your not my girlfriend? Um, Brittany?"

Brittany chuckled. "Um, nope. Are you mad that i said that i was?"

"Nope. Um could you possibly tell me something about you so that if they ask questions, i can tell them what you've told me?" asked Santanna, taking in the girl who saved her appearance. She thought Brittany had the most shocking apparel, but it worked for her. Brittany was at least if not taller then 5'11, couldn't weigh more then one hundred and twenty-five pounds. Brittany had bright emerald eyes that looked like they danced like the leaves in the wind. Bright white blonde hair that made the prettiest beaches look dull. She was taller the Santanna was by a long shot, she was built like a dancer.

"Um. Lets see-" but Brittany was interrupted by Doctor Pillsbury who had just walked in to the room.

"Hello, Doctor Pillsbury." Brittany was so formal with the doctor that Santanna couldn't help but smile to herself. "Is she going home soon?"

"Um. Actually, what was your name again?"

"Brittany, ma'am"

"Ah, yes Brittany, she can't go home just yet. We still need to run some test on her." Doctor Pillsbury said with a sigh.

"Oh. Okay. Do I have to leave for these test or can I stay with Santanna?" Brittany asked with questioning eyes.

"You may stay till visiting hours are over. A nurse will be here to tell you when they are. So in till then enjoy your time together and then you can come back tomorrow after school."

"Yes, ma'am" Brittany did everything but bow to the doctor she was so formal. Brittany even shook her hand after she had walked her to the door.

"Brittany?" Santanna sat up in her bed, even though the room started to spin. "Can you tell me everything you know about me?

"I can try, but we don't really hangout much, your kind of in the popular clique, and i'm not.

"We're in the same grade, eleventh grade, you park your very beautiful and expensive GtO 3000 right next to my not so good, V.W bug, you hang out with Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Tina Cohen-Chan, they make up your popular crowd. I am in the other group, with people like, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Finn Hudson, I don't think you have a girlfriend, we have three out of four classes together but you usually partner with Mercedes, she's in most of our classes too-"

"Am i mean to you?" Santanna interrupted Brittany, she looked at her with wondering eyes that expected answers.

Brittany looked in to her purple amethyst eyes, moved a thick curled strand of Santanna's midnight black hair out from in front of her eyes. It took Santanna a minute to notice that she moved so quickly, her natural beach tan colored skin was glowing red under her touch. "No, not really, it was usually your friends who were the mean ones."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry."

"You cant go back now, its all done and over with." Sighed Brittany as she walked back to the corner, Santanna could see that she was blushing but she couldn't tell why.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany looked at Santanna with pleading eyes. "Is there something on my face?" Brittany started feeling around on her face and Santanna couldn't help but giggle at her. "What is it?" Brittany had a longing smile that made Santanna want to pull her on to the bed so that she could touch her again.

"Times up" said a plump white haired green eyed nurse, who didn't look very happy to be working the night shift. "I hate to interrupt but visiting hours are over." Brittany got up and started walking to the door when the plump nurse had walked down the hall way and out of sight.

"I guess i got to go, sweet dreams. Do you want me to come visit tomorrow?" asked Brittany.

"Please?" Santanna said, "What time do you think you'll be here?"

"Right after school, get some rest ill be back tomorrow. Sweet dreams San." Brittany said as she tucked her in but before she left she hesitated by the bed and leaned over and kissed Santanna on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." Were the last words out of Brittany as she walked out the door to exit the hospital.

"Awh, Santanna your still awake" said Doctor Pillsbury with a huge grin showing her perfectly white teeth. For the first time she can finally take in her doctors appearance. Emma Pillsbury was about 5'3 maybe taller, one hundred and fifteen pounds. She had short red hair perfectly white teeth. If you hadn't heard her speak you would think she was Irish but listening to her you know she's white.

"Yeah, I'm up. I cant stop thinking about Brittany."

"Awh, young love I remember being that age once. Hey I need to talk to you. You see I have a theory, and with this theory i have to run a couple of test. Would you take part in these test? They may help your memory."

"Sure i would love to. When do we start?" Santanna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Tomorrow morning, before your girlfriend comes to visit." Santanna smiled to herself at the word. "Oh, i almost forgot. You can't tell anyone about these test. Do we have a deal? No one must know." The doctor was very eager to make sure that Santanna wouldn't tell anyone about her test.

"I promise not to tell anyone about your test." Santanna said with pondering eyes searching the doctors face for anything she could get. The doctor had an amazing poker face, she couldn't get anything else out of the doctor before she walked from the room. Santanna saw a nurse walk in and put something into her i.v, before Santanna could ask what she was doing her eyelids were starting to get very heavy. "good night" said a male voice before she slowly fell back into her dream world.

"Why do you keep leaving me?" asked the voice that Santanna only knew was Blaine.

"Its not my fault. I don't even remember who you are. You said you saved me and took me back to earth but i don't even know how i got to, what did you call this place?"

"The Everglade."

"Right the Everglade. I don't even know how I got here. Can you tell me how i died?"

"Santanna, you were-"

"Good morning, Santanna" beamed Doctor Pillsbury, Santanna wondered why the doctor was glowing. When Santanna's eyes finally focused she noticed that it must have been the afternoon because the sun was right behind the doctors head.

"Why did you let me sleep so late I thought we were going to run those test you told me about last night?"

"With head injuries your supposed to let them sleep but wake them up every few hours. Which is what we did so thats probably why your so tired. Okay some of these test will be weird, so just go with the flow okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Santanna you don't have to call me ma'am, but at any time during the test, if your not comfortable with anything just tell us and will stop or try something different. Okay?"

"Okay."

"These wires will show us your brain waves, they wont hurt so don't be afraid. Oh, you can call me Emma now instead of Doctor Pillsbury, i want us to be friends now." Said Emma looking at Santanna's wild eyes searching the monitors.

"What are we doing?" Santanna asked with questioning eyes.

"We are testing your brainwaves. Don't worry they wont hurt. We just need to see how powerful your brain is and how much you use of it."

"What if their not normal?" Santanna looked like she was pleading at the doctor.

"Then we shall go from there, but have no worries."

"I'm still kind of worried" Santanna sighed.

"I know, sweetie" Dr. Pillsbury smiled gently.

"Oh, wow." The doctor seemed surprised.

"What? Is something bad? Whats going on?" Santanna started to panic.

"Oh, no dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. You have amazing brain waves." The doctors smile widened, "you use all corners of your brain. One in thirty people use all parts of their brain!"

"Is that-" Santanna didn't even feel any pain but she still passed out, had the doctor given her something? Is her brain trying to mess with her?

"Santanna! You're back!"

"Blaine, what do you look like?" Santanna asked sitting on what she assumed was a rock, "And where are we?"

"We are in the Everglade, I am always in the Everglade. We guardians can never leave the Everglade, it is where we watch over 'Wankers' as we tend to call them. As for what I look like? I'll humanize myself so that you can just see." You could hear the smile on his voice.

When Blaine stepped out of what looked like a giant vail, she could see him. He had one of those glowing lights behind him, the ones you would picture around Jesus. Santanna looked up at Blaine and stared in awh. Blaine was 6'6, even if Santanna stood on her tippy toes, her head didn't reach his shoulders. Blaine had the smokiest ash colored eyes, with the slickest brown hair she had ever seen but his bangs were flipped up to give him a slight poof in the front, he was well built and walked as if he had more pride then Pride Rock.

"Is that what you really look like?" Santanna asked with her mouth ajar.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly, And no this is not what i normally look like. This is my human form. Ugly isn't it?" Winked Blaine.


End file.
